


A Sick Angel

by Ghosty_boo



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Am I doing it right?, Sal's having a shitty time, Salvis, Sick Character, This man will wash his hands 100000 times a day, Totoro - Freeform, Travis is scared of germs, angel - Freeform, hi, how do you tag, i haven't written in a while, my neighbor totoro, sallyface, salxtravis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty_boo/pseuds/Ghosty_boo
Summary: Sal feels like absolute shit, but Travis is there to care for him.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Sick Angel

A low, scratchy groan echoed through the bathroom. Sal laid in the bathtub looking up at the ceiling with a tired eye.  
Cold water trickled down from above onto his hot, feverish, and achy body. It was impossible for him to stay cool.  
"Just leave me to die," he murmured towards the taller man in the bathroom, waiting beside the tub for him.  
"Not in a million years."  
Travis placed his hand over Sal's scarred forehead, which was covered by raggedy cut bangs.

Flesh still hot to the touch.

This was the worst Sal had ever been ill, and he refused to go to the doctors for a check-up. For cost reasons, but also because being back in the hospital made his stomach knot up and his head spin.  
He was hot, sweaty; he could barely walk or stand. His head felt like someone hit it with a car, his eye stung just having it open, he was all sniffly, and to top it off, his throat was destroyed. Making his already deep voice much lower and scratchier.

Sal closed his eye, leaning into the man's hand. "I feel so...so shitty,"

"I know, I know..." A gentle thumb played in the bluenettes bangs.

"Shittier than when we tried to have dinner at your dad's house-" Sal rambled quietly.  
The blonde's face twisted into a grimace at the reminder of the dreadful evening they had ensued some time ago. But that's a story for another time.

"How about we get you out of here. Then get water, meds, maybe a little food, and listen to Totoro?"  
Travis suggested, looking at his fiancé with all the love and care in the world. He vowed to himself to care for Sal to the best of his abilities, even if the smaller man was stubborn about it sometimes. Nothing was going to get in the way of helping his love get better, but if it tried, he'd knock it down in a heartbeat.  
-  
Sal thought the idea of getting to listen to one of his favorite movies while he tried to get rest while in the company of one of his favorite people in the whole universe was almost heavenly. On the other hand, food made Sal's gut wrench, leaving him with a spoiled and sweet taste in the back of his throat.  
Still, though, a small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. "I'd like that a lot."

Trav smiled some, soft eyes still focused on Sal. He wasn't surprised Sal could find a smile through all the terrible things he was going through now, but it didn't amaze him any less.

He thought Sal was so strong.

"I thought you might." Thinking for a moment before turning the water off, he grabbed a soft towel for the other. "Do you need any help getting out?"

"Maybe just a little," Sal admitted, embarrassed a smidge.

Standing up was something very unpleasant.  
Clutching onto Travis's shoulder for dear life, the ground beneath Sal grew a hundred times more magnetic than usual; everything rushed back up and down from his head to his toes, and his vision became black and fuzzy.  
Everything hurt just enough to where he wanted to cry.  
Pressing his damp head against the other's chest, Sal whimpered in frustration and hurt.

"I've got you; take all the time you need," Trav reassured the smaller man, softly rubbing circles into his back in a way that was comforting.

After a few moments, the bluenettes vision was back to normal, and everything felt a tad less heavy.  
He still felt like he was on fire and getting hit in the head with a hammer repeatedly.

Soon enough, the two got situated.

Sal got his hair pulled up into a sad-looking bun, wore boxers and one of Travis's T-shirts. He didn't know if it was clean or not, nor did he care.  
He laid in bed, body covered with black blankets and white sheets while one leg stuck out. Eye droopy from being tired.

Travis had washed his hands continuously, scared of germs and getting sick. But that didn't stop him!!  
He wandered in and out of the room, getting an extra pillow or two, red Gatorade, a freshly filled water bottle, and a plethora of medicines. All for his sick little blueberry.

After a few minutes of struggling to figure out how to get My Neighbor Totoro on the laptop, he and Sal shared, Travis successfully got it to play. Setting the device on the nightstand closest to Sally, the blonde sat next to him, a fair few feet away.

"How're ya doin, Sally?" Travis asked, his voice calm and quiet.

Sal shifted in his place, looking towards his fiance tiredly, sinking further under the covers. "Still shitty...but a little better." he yawned, his eye getting watery.  
"Thank you for taking care of me, angel."

Travis really was an angel; sure, he may have been cast down to earth, had his wings stripped away, was beat, bruised, and hurt. But he was an angel nonetheless: a flickering light shining in him.  
All in return, Travis swore Sal was an actual angel as well.  
No one was more caring, compassionate, loving, kind, or beautiful than Sal. The man would give everything he had to help someone and share sympathy with them: even if they seemed awful or he just knew them for a minute.  
It was hard to believe he was real sometimes. But he was, he was so very real, and he was with Travis and would be until the end of the earth.


End file.
